


Carry You Home

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bees, Beeunion, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Love, Reunion, all them feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very small reunion for Blake and Yang. The blonde sun dragon walks through the abandoned and ruined streets of Vale town, now even devoid of the White Fang and the Grimm as they all gather near the school. She looks at the floor like she has for over six months until a wisp of fate forces her to look upwards, and she sees the one thing she thought she would never see again; Blake Belladonna....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry You Home

Yang was looking across the ruined street of Vale when she spotted it. 

She had been aimlessly looking at the floor, kicking small pebbles of ruined building and small pieces of mech, Grimm bone that had not quite faded from existence, or just pieces of the armour of some unfortunate huntsman or huntress that had not made it to the transports in time. But then, as the wisp of wind brushed past her cheek, gracing her with that chill it forced her diluted lilac eyes up, to look ahead of her and not at the floor for the first time in months. 

It felt almost alien to look ahead of her after such a crushing weight of poor and repugnant feeling had forced her vision to see only dirt, down trodden flora and crumbling asphalt. But as lilac eyes tilted upwards, to stare out as she walked along a haphazard path to seemingly nowhere, her firmly shut jawline dropped in half shell shocked and half joyous disbelief. 

Out there, a few hundred yards away, in the ruined town where she once lived and studied and loved, stood the very thing that made her return. The one thing that the broken and stalled Yang Xiao Long had come back for save for her second golden bracelet that she was carrying in her left, and only arm, was standing clad in a dark indigo with a righteous and almost angelic glow of white around her. 

She looked very different from the distance. Not in a predominantly black attire to match her long and luscious hair which Yang had always loved about her. Instead she was wearing a black short shirt with long and tightly fitting blackish leggings and with equally hugging thigh high heeled boots in the tinge of indigo. Only the whole glow of sombre shadow that she was famous for was this time dampened and enlightened by the long white trench coat that, from what Yang could see, was very beautiful and really highlighted the girl’s hair, even in the dull and misty afternoon of the once proud school now battleground. She looked so beautiful, only, a little different, aside from her clothes too. 

The girl looked, as if she was some kind of remnant, just like Yang was. 

As the blonde looked deeper, trying to focus through the distance and light mist, hoping that she was not dreaming or giving into her despairing mental illness, she could see those all familiar and well and truly missed yellow eyes. How could she ever have forgotten how brightly they glittered and complimented her entire form? Seeing them from across the way, Yang knew she was real.

When she looked even closer at the yellow cat eyes, Yang could also see something else, a minor detail that was so visible from even hundreds of yards away. 

Blake was crying. 

All the faunus could see herself next, was a brightly burning yellow glow lightly bobbing as it drew a little closer across the way. She saw the orange tank top covered by the darkened beige jacket and accompanying track pants. Yang had changed so much in comparison. And then the faunus looked to the left side of the woman charging towards her, at the reason she’d left her in the first place. The very reason she had torn her own heart to ribbons, why she had never gone back, only to look in the direction of the island of Patch across the ocean for six months. 

Yang’s missing right arm. 

But then Blake looked up and closer, to the blonde’s face that was becoming less obscured by the second and didn’t see the crimson eyes or the murderous glare she was expecting to make out, not the gritted teeth or the expression of absolute hate. Instead she saw the beautiful and captivating lilac irises only they were scintillating with a blocking precipitation. Yang was also crying, but not in the ultimately angry way Blake had been expecting for so long. 

What Blake saw truly when she took a step forward and tried to dry her own crying eyes was a Yang determined to reach her with a smile on her face. And it made Blake crack, and unleash the full force of tears from her almost dying cat eyes. 

She had to move, had put one damned foot in front of the other and then the other until she was finally walking, only to break it out into a full forced sprint with the pained and guilty tears fleeing from her eyes. It had been too long and she felt her heart completely exploding as she kept looking at Yang coming closer and closer with her smile and eyes. 

It was barely more than a whisper, a fleeting hush of a word but the sobbing faunus could swear she mouthed Yang’s name, and that her heart completely stopped as she bridged the gap of yards and feet and meters until the number lowers in inches and centimeters, until at last, they reached each other. 

Until they finally reached each other. 

Reached each other, and collided into each other’s arms, Blake clutching at the jacket covering the blonde and trying to make sure she would never lose her, trying to keep Yang just so close from anything. She was holding her, holding her for the first time in so so long and desperate to ensure that nothing at all could or would part them, not Adam, not the White Fang, not the Grimm, not even the wind. 

When they landed both girls were still crying uncontrollably, Yang shaking and feeling Blake’s arm, her waist, then her cheek, just to check that Blake was real and not some trick of the mind or something else. 

“You’re… You’re real.”

Yang leaned forward, putting her lips to Blake’s and holding her the closest she had ever held anything in her life, fearing it would be the last time, that some cruel and twisted trick of fate would deliver something to show up and slay them both. She kissed Blake so deeply and frantically, just to ensure that did it, that she finally kissed the faunus.  
“I found you Blake, I finally found you.”

Yang kissed Blake again, as deep and passionately as before and never ever daring to let go of her. She was never going to let Blake leave her again, for she would surely die before she would let it happen. 

“I am so sorry Yang,” Blake weeped after their lips parted again and she further firmed her grip on the sun dragon. “I am, so sorry. I love you Yang.”

“I love you too Blake. I love you more than I could ever love anyone else. And I’ll never ever stop.”


End file.
